


One Last Present

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Oh, is it a naughty present?”





	One Last Present

**Author's Note:**

> for day fifteen of kinktober. I decided to write for object insertion.

“I got one more present for you.”

Lydia paused in cleaning up from the party and looking over her shoulder where Braeden was standing. There was a small, rectangular present in her hands, covered in pink and red wrapping paper. She finished closing up a food container before walking over to Braeden. “I didn’t see this earlier.”

“I didn’t think you would want it opened around everyone,” Braeden replied, handing over the present. 

“Oh, is it a naughty present?” Lydia asked, smiling as she started to unwrap it. She looked up at Braeden again for a reaction. “Should I perhaps open this after we clean up? I feel like this is going to be something that’s going to leave me exhausted.”

“I’ll finish cleaning up later. Open your present.”

Lydia finished tearing off the wrapping paper. “Oh, it’s pretty.” She tore open the packaging and pulled out a glass dildo with a pink heart as the handle. “We’re going to have lots of fun with this tonight.”

Braeden smiled and wrapped her arms around Lydia, pulling her in for a kiss. Her hands moved down to pull up Lydia’s skirt and cup her butt. “I was hoping you would like it.”

Lydia returned the kiss. “Of course, I like everything you give me.” She glanced over her shoulder at the stuff that needed to be cleaned up still before pulling away to take Braeden’s hands. “I hate leaving a mess, but I want to play with my new toy now.” She pulled Braeden towards the bedroom, eager to get undressed.


End file.
